


The Slow Death

by adamton1



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamton1/pseuds/adamton1
Summary: When the Death Guard come to the world of Arca, a small Space Marine force is sent to stop them. But everything is not as as they thought it would be. When they find themselves fighting both brothers and traitors how will they know who to trust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Death Guard come to the world of Arca, a small Space Marine force is sent to stop them. But everything is not as as they thought it would be. When they find themselves fighting both brothers and traitors how will they know who to trust?

The Slow Death  
Chapter 1

The planet of Arca was dead. It was as simple as that, a dead world on the edge of the the Realm of Ultramar. The entire world was encased in a thick layer of ice. Nothing lived on it’s surface, at least nothing outside the hive city of Arca Prime, exposure to the planets elements would lead to death in a matter of minutes and many brave would be explorers had left the relative safety of Arca Prime only to never be heard from again.  
The nobles of Arca Prime lived in comfort and warmth while the poor and unlucky wasted away in the factories of the lower hive. Those foolish enough to break the law or annoy a noble were exiled to the frozen wastes that surrounded the lonely city.  
It is with one of those exiles that our story begins. 

Kalvan stumbled through the blizzard, it was midday but the sun was obscured by the snow storm. ‘Why am I here?’ he thought bitterly ‘all i did was steal some bread’ he stopped and looked around.  
He couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him. Kalvan wore a thick winter coat and scarf. The scarf was pulled up over his mouth but he was still freezing, he knew he was going to die out here, he’d already accepted that.   
‘How did I get here?’  
He didn’t remember what happened, he’d been walking home the previous night when everything went black and he woke up in a pile of snow. Something moved beside him causing him to jump.  
“Hello?” He shouted in a shaky voice, he could barely hear himself over the raging winds.  
No response.  
Something massive loomed over him, it stood twice as tall as him and held a long, warped scythe in its hands. Kalvan screamed and stumbled back. The figure stepped through the blizzard, revealing its true horror to Kalvan.  
It resembled one of the Adeptus Astartes, it’s armour was green with a faded bronze trim. The Marines stomach was bloated and the armour containing the Marine cracked under the pressure of gases emitting from its disease ridden body. It’s helmet was corroded and broken, a small fleshy pink tentacle hung out of a cracked eye lense and the grill was rusted and flaking, the smell coming off of it was revolting.   
Kalvan screamed and fell over, he looked at the heretic with open fear. Behind it a dozen more Marines emerged from the storm, they were similarly horrific and mutated.The Marine with the scythe crouched and gazed at Kalvan.   
“Are you afraid?” He rasped, his voice was quiet and oddly soothing.  
Kalvan was breathing heavily “who...who are you?”   
“I am Limos, Lord of Septic Squad.” He said calmly.  
Kalvan swallowed “you’re a heretic...you’re going to kill me, aren't you?”  
“I am.” Limos nodded. He stood and raised his scythe “but rest well knowing you will serve nurgle in glorious undeath.” He whispered, Kalvan looked confused but before he could ask any questions Limos slashed down, disemboweling the human.  
Kalvan died quickly, but death was only temporary. Limos watched the body twitch and spasm. After a minute the corpse stood and looked at Limos. The storm was clearing, Limos looked up at Arca Prime.  
“To war.” He rasped and marched forward. Behind him and his Marines thousands of corpses rose and began their slow march to war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The alarm went off early in the morning. Jonathan sat up quickly and looked around, all around the barracks more members of the PDF were pulling themselves out of their bunks. He stood and quickly made his way to the armoury, there Sargent Kel was waiting on them.   
“C’mon move it!” He screamed.  
Jonathan pulled his armour on, he wore a simple ballistic vest and helmet. He rushed over to his locker and grabbed his autorifle and extra ammo. He lined up with the rest of his squad.  
Sargent Kil walked in front of them, he carried a weighty chainsword and an autopistol. He stopped to gaze at the assembled men with a critical eye, he nodded and turned. He marched out of the barracks with a quick jog, the others glanced at eachother and followed him.  
“Where are we going sir?” Jonathan shouted, he had short hair and a innocent looking face.  
Kel looked over his shoulder at him “there’s been reports of gunfire near here.”  
“Why not send the arbites?” The soldier beside Jonathan asked.  
“They were sent in, we lost contact.” Kel said simply.  
The rounded the corner after a half hour jog and stopped. The street was covered in blood and bullet casings, but there was no bodies. Troop transports pulled up behind Jonathan and disgorged more PDF into the street.  
‘What happened here?’ Jonathan thought.  
The PDF spread out and started to investigate the area. One stopped in front of a pile of rubble and looked over at the sargent.   
“Kel! Sir you’ll want to see this!” He shouted.   
He heard a noise and turned back, the rubble exploded upwards. A hulking Plague Marine lept out of it and roared, it had cracked armour and it’s helmet was missing revealing a scared face with rotting, pink flesh. It plunged a filthy, rusted knife into the soldier's chest. The man dropped to the ground and died. Shots smashed into the Marines chest as it lumbered forwards, it smashed through a group of PDF. Kel charged it, chainsword roaring and swung at it. The Marine caught the blade and ripped it from the sergeants grasp, it stabbed the knife into Kel’s throat and threw him away.   
More PDF poured fire onto the Marine and it growled, rushing forwards. Jonathan ducked out its way and rolled. He stood and leveled his autogun at it. Before he could fire something grabbed his legs, he looked down and gasped, Kel’s corpse was   
crawling towards him and it had a vice like grip on his leg. Jonathan looked around, all of the dead PDF were standing up and shambling forward as the Plague Marine cut his way through the survivors. The doors of the buildings around them flung open and the dead Arbites shuffled out, dead eyed and decaying.  
Jonathan lowered his rifle and shot Kel through the head, he looked up and stumbled back. Dozens of the newly resurrected dead shuffled towards him. He turned and quickly ran back down the road, deeper into the hive. The Marine looked at him and took a step forward.  
”Leave him Dorcan” Limos said to the Plague Marine, stepping out of one of the buildings “we have work to do.”  
Dorcan looked at him for a moment and nodded, walking off. Limos looked at all the fresh corpses, ‘  
They’ll make perfect poxwalkers’ he thought with a twisted grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan ran as fast as he could. All around him the hive was descending into chaos, madness took hold as the poxwalkers spread throughout the hive. A PDF transport crashed into a group of people in front of him. He fell on his backside and watched in horror as buring, broken bodies pulled themselves from the twisted wreckage.   
“Emperor preserve me…” He mumbled and crawled away.   
He pushed himself off the cold ground and ran straight into a poxwalker, he screamed and fired his autogun into its stomach. It lurched back from the force of the shot and he took his chance to run away from it as it reached towards him.   
_ ‘The upper hive...i’ll be safe there!’  _ he thought and started to run quicker.    
He smashed into a group of terrified civilians flooding up the main highway. Jonathan pushed his way through with his elbows and the butt of his rifle. He tore himself from the horde and stumbled into an alley. No sooner had he entered the alley then the screams started.   
Two of the horrid Plague Marines were trudging up the highway, firing their rusted and corroded bolt guns from the hip. The shots tore through flesh, blasting people apart or simply ripping through them.     
Many of the bodies twitched and stood up again, those that couldn't stand crawled or simply reached towards the living. Limo slowly crunched his way up the highway, the Plague Marines ceased their firing and bowed their heads in respect as he passed.    
A woman tripped and fell, she looked up Limo in terror and he sliced down. The scythe cut through her like her flesh was tissue paper. He lashed out in multiple directions as he walked, his scythe clearing a path for him,    
“Praise Nurgle!” He shouted every time he killed seven people “seven times seven!” Another body hits the ground “for the Plague God!”   
Jonathan hid behind a large bin and covered his mouth “please don’t find me. Please Emperor protect me!” He sobbed, hugging his rifle to his chest.   
“Come out little human.” Dorcan chuckled walking into the alley “i can smell you. I can hear your panicked breath.”   
Jonathan frooze and covered his mouth, tucking himself behind the bin more.   
The bin was smashed aside “there you are!” Dorcan screamed and raised his Plague knife.   
“ **For the Chapter!** ” A voice bellowed from above them.    
Dorcan looked up as a red meteorite flew towards him, Dorcan dropped Jonathan and jumped out of the way as it smashed into the ground. It stood up and turned to face the traitor. Jonathan's eyes widened as he recognised it as another Astartes, a loyal one.   
_ ‘I’m saved.’  _ He thought to himself  _ ‘But why is he here?’ _   
The loyal Marine wore red armour with a black trim and ivory coloured shoulder pads. It’s helmet was white with green lenses, the jump pack on it’s back steamed from recent use. It carried a long power sword and an ornate bolt pistol. A Blood Raven.   
“ **Can you move?”** The Marine asked, it’s voice crackly and distorted through its helmet vox.   
Jonathan swallowed “I...I think so…” he stuttered and stood.   
**“Go!”** The Marine screamed and leapt at Dorcan.   
Jonathan turned and fled the two giants, the sound of combat followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorcan raised his knife and blocked the power sword. He grunted under the force and his knees pulcked. The sword should’ve cut through the knife but some corrupted, tainted power kept it together.   
Dorcan backed away and glare the loyalist down “who are you?!” He snapped.  
**“I am Sargent Loka of the Blood Ravens!”** The Marine screamed, launching himself at the Death Guard **“and I will be your death heretic!”** **  
** Dorcan ran at him as well, their blades clashed and Loka growled. Dorcan felt something smash into his stomach and looked down. Loka had slammed the bolt pistol against his gut, he smiled under his helmet. He pulled the trigger. The bolt shell ripped through Dorcan’s tainted flesh and detonated. Dorcan screamed as his back blew out and stumbled back, holding his gaping wound. Greenish, thick blood porued out and a foul stench wafted out of him.   
Dorcan stood on shaky legs. Loka smirked and raised his power sword **“time to die.”** he said. **  
** He swung his sword and a blur of green passed him. The power sword smashed into the handle of a large scythe. He looked down and saw Limo, crouched with the scythe over his shoulder, protecting Dorcan from the attack.  
Limo pushed the blade away and spun on the spot. Loka ducked back, the scythe blade grazed his armour. He fired his bolt pistol and backed away. The shots hammered into Limo’s armour but didn’t seem to do anything.   
The Plague Marine advanced and Luka growled, he looked up. As Limo charged him he activated his jump pack and flew high into the air. He landed on the roof of the building.   
“Coward!” Limo hollowed in rage as Loka ran away.   



	5. Chapter 5

Luka jumped across rooftops and ran through alleys until he reached the outskirts of the hive. He made his through the frozen wasteland until he found a large underground bunker just outside the city. All that could be seen of the bunker was a small door half buried in snow. He jogged up to it and opened the door, hot air rushed out to meet him. He walked in and sealed the door behind him. In order to get into the Bunker proper he had to pass through two airlocks and a decontamination chamber.  
The Bunker had originally been built to house the planet's Governor if the world was attacked. When the Space Marines arrived they found it devoid of life and as such they assumed the worst had happened to the Governor.  
Once Luka finally made it into the Bunker he looked around. In total there was five Marines in the Bunker, he sighed.  
‘How does the Primarch expect us to do this?’ He thought bitterly.  
He nodded to everyone, there was Apothecary Dako, an older Marine with over 400 years of service, his face was wrinkled and his head was shaved. He stood at a table taking notes. Behind him two primaris marines intercessors were fixing their Bolt Rifles. Their names were Kyle and Gil Domina, they were biological brothers, a rarity amongst Marines. Apart from Luka himself there was one last Marine. A Primaris Librarian named Termin, he had a long grey beard that was tied into a tight braid, his face was gaunt and he always looked tired. On his belt he had a large, bulky plasma pistol and force sword.  
“Where’s Vlad?” Luke asked Termin, taking his helmet off. His face was elegant with sharp features and long flowing blonde hair.  
Termin looked at him, standing up “he’s in the back. How is it out there?”  
“Hell” Dako said, not looking up “you didn’t have to send him out on a scouting mission to know that.”  
“We had to be certain.” Gil said reassembling his Bolt Rifle.  
Dako huffed “still pointless.”  
“Go and see him” Termin smiled at Luka.  
Luke nodded and went to the back of the Bunker. The door was locked and he entered the code to open it. The door slid open and he entered. The room was small and had a number of cogitators in it. The sound of metal boots on a plasteel floor can be heard and the air whistles as an elegantly made blade sliced through it. That blade was attached to a long spear held by the figure in the middle of the room, the figure was spinning, stabbing and slashing as he trained. His golden armour gleamed and his exposed face was sweaty,. His hair was close cropped, his jaw was set and jutted out and a large scar dominated the left side of his face.  
He stopped and lowered the spear, turning to Luka “report Luka.” Vlad of the Adeptus Custodes said sternly.


End file.
